Say What?
by AkInA-AyUmE-ErZa-MiSaKi
Summary: Nurse Ino finds it a little suspicious, when Dr. Sasuke refuses a case, then pays extra attention to that very patient. Of course, this all makes sense, after an explanation from said Uchiha.


**Say What?**

**Author's Note:** **Hey guys! It's Akina this time! I am posting _my_ very first FanFic, hope you guys enjoy! Thank you so much for those who read and reviewed for Erza's "Stay With Me". We continue to expect and appreciate your support! But right now, ENJOY THIS STORY!**

Ino sighed as she gazed up at Dr. Sasuke Uchiha. "Gosh! He's so . . . hot!" She thought as she watched him explain to them the condition of a new patient.

Ino nudged her friend, Tenten, who was busy with a patient's file. "Tenten, just look at him! He's so dreamy! Rumors say he's 28, rich, hot and looking for the perfect girl! Guess who'd be perfect?"

Tenten looked fairly amused. "I'm guessing that would be you."

Ino flashed her a pleased smile. "Of course! Isn't it obvious?"

Sasuke paused his orientation. "Nurse Ino?"

Ino perked up and looked at Dr. Sasuke. "Yes, sir?"

Sasuke sighed. "If you find your conversation much more interesting than mine, I'll have to ask you to leave. So, what will it be? Are you leaving or staying?"

Ino gulped hard. "Um, staying, sir, sorry." Ino swore she saw Sasuke roll his eyes as he went back to his orientation. "Darn it! I can't get on his bad side!" Ino thought.

Ino stopped in the hospital corridor as she heard Sasuke and the head surgeon, Dr. Itachi argue.

"You have to take this case! You're the only one who can do it!" Itachi told Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head. "I can't, Itachi. I'm going to take the train accident case instead!"

"But Sas-" Dr. Itachi started to protest but Sasuke left the room.

Ino was shocked. In her entire lifetime at the hospital, she had never seen Sasuke refuse a case. She wondered what was wrong.

Sasuke came out of the surgery room and off his gloves. "Nurse Tenten?"

Tenten and Ino looked up from their computers. "Yes, sir?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke took off his mask. "Did anybody take the car accident case yet?"

Ino beat Tenten to it and checked the file. "No, sir. It's still pending. We'll have to do it today though . . . Otherwise the patient's life could be at risk!"

Sasuke sighed and seemed . . . miserable. "Fine! Prepare for the surgery, I guess I'll take the case after all."

"Yes, sir." Ino and Tenten said in unison as they went to prepare for the surgery.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke, Ino and Tenten turned around to see Itachi. He patted Sasuke's shoulder. "I heard the surgery was a great success! Everybody's talking about what a good job you did. I told you you'd do great!"

Sasuke didn't seem to be the least bit flattered by Itachi's words. "I'm just glad the patient's alive! That's all I need." And with that Sasuke left.

Ino stretched out her arms and stifled out a little yawn. She turned to Tenten. "They should make our breaks a bit longer! 200 minutes is not enough!"

Tenten smirked. "Be grateful you at least get a break!"

Ino pouted then noticed someone going into the car accident patient's room. "Hey, Tenten?"

Tenten looked up from her romance novel. "Ya?"

Ino pointed to the patient's room. "Is that patient allowed to have visitors yet?"

Tenten shook her head. "No, why? Did someone go inside?"

Ino nodded. "Ya, lemme go check." Ino walked over to the patient's room and as she was about to open the door,it flung open. Ino looked confused. "Dr. Sasuke?"

Sasuke quickly stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. "No need to worry Nurse Ino, I was just checking on the patient."

Ino nodded and smiled flirtatiously. "No problem, Dr. Sasuke." Ino sighed heavily as he left, and made her way back to where Tenten was sitting.

"So?" Tenten asked. "Who was it?"

Ino smiled. "Just Dr. Sasuke checking on the patient. See? He's so dedicated and passionate about his work! What a man!"

Tenten looked fairly amused (again). "Yeah, a little too dedicated if you ask me. He's checking on a patient during his break! Usually he just goes to his office room! Wonder why he cares so much about that one patient!"

Ino looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Tenten picked her nails. "I've already seen him go to that patient's room like 50 times! You know, he spent his whole lunch in that patient's room!"

Ino thought for awhile, then smiled. "I'm sure it's just his dedication to his work. After all, that patient wasa critical case!"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Ok, whatever but be careful! I heard that patient's a 25- year old girl!"

Now it was Ino's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh, please! I'm sure it's nothing like that. Anyways, if Dr. Sasuke was to like a girl, it would be moi!"

Ino sighed as she dragged her food cart through the hall. She stopped in front of Room 109, the mysterious, 25-year old girl's room. She propped open the door with the food cart and took off a food tray. She walked inside and placed the food tray on a tiny table. She noticed that the patient was sleeping.

The patient had a peach and cream complexion and short rose pink hair. Ino quickly walked out of the room and proceeded on to the next room.

"Gosh." She thought. "She' s pretty just like Dr. Sasuke is hot! I wonder if they're related? Maybe that's why he keeps on visiting her! Sheesh, Tenten is so stupid! Her and her crazy ideas!"

Ino put on her coat and said her goodbyes to Tenten, who had to stay back a little to finish up some filing work. Ino was glad that she had finished her work early, so that she could leave for home.

Just as she was walking around the corridor, Ino caught Sasuke coming out of the pink-haired patient's room again. Ino couldn't help but feel suspicious. "Aw, stupid Tenten! She always brings up something and then I worry like crazy about it! How am I supposed to find out who that pink-haired girl is? Unless . . ."

Ino ran up to Sasuke . "Dr. Sasuke . . . ? Can I ask you a question?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Well . . ." Ino hesitated, but decided to go for it. "Well, I , uh . . . kinda noticed that, um, you come to this patient's room a lot . . .How uh, um . . . how come? Is she, related to you or something . . . ?" Ino trailed with her question.

Sasuke turned around and looked at the patient's room. "Oh. Well, that's Sakura Uchiha."

Ino couldn't help but wonder, "Could it be his sister, or cousin? Who the hell is she?"

Sasuke turned back to Ino. "Well, you're right. She is related to me."

"How, though?" Ino thought.

Sasuke started to slowly walk away, but called over his back, "She's my wife." Then he disappeared around the corner, leaving a very shocked Ino behind, "Say what?"

**Hope you liked the story! Please review, I am open to all kinds of criticism, in fact, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks! Ayume will be posting _her _first FanFic next, so please read and review! Thanks again! **


End file.
